North Beach Kemburg
North Beach Kemburg is a professional Kemburger association football club based in the Beachside borough of Kemburg City. Their stadium, the North Beach Stadium is located quite close to the nearby North Sea. The club is currently managed by former player and the club fans' favourite, David Walker and has the Kemburg City Times as its main sponsor. NBK are one of the most successful sides in the First Division, especially in the past 20 years, having won 8 league titles and 2 WNFA Leaders League final appearances. History Foundation North Beach Kemburg was originally founded in 1928 as one of the earliest football clubs in the history of Kemburger footballers. A poll was created by several British businessmen and the majority of Kemburger City citizens voted what the name and location should be of a new football club. It was to be named North Beach Kemburg due to it's stadium, the North Beach Stadium planned to be near the Kemburger North Beach. The team, surprisingly, brought in several English players for large sums of money up to £5,000. It beat several English clubs in Pre-season friendlies. Notable wins include the close 3-2 victory over Derby County, who went onto finish 6th in the English First Division the same year. Early history After a great Pre-Season which saw North Beach Kemburg famously beat Derby Country 3-2 in a close match, North Beach Kemburg went on to win the Kemburger First Division in their first season. This grew NBK's support and the club went onto win the next three consecutive seasons in the Kemburger First Division. In the pre-season of their 4th season after foundation, the current owners of the club announced they were selling the club and returning to live in England and buy an English club. This was thought to be Bury at the time, as that is where they moved to, and the new owners of Bury were unknown, however it still remains a secret to date. The new owners of North Beach Kemburg were the famous Walkerson family that owned the Walkerson Mansion in the countryside of Kemburg. For the next few seasons after that, North Beach didn't win a single league title, and almost were relegated. 1940-2002 North Beach Kemburg after their glory days became a Top 4 side under the new ownership of Kevin Walkerson and never made any drastic changes under his leadership. The team, North Beach Kemburg had many ups and downs in the 60 years up to 2000, but didn't accomplish much in those years. The club's main accomplishment was the league win in 2002. This was the most celebrated event in the history of North Beach, and a massive parade was held on the long street nearby Kemburg City's North Beach, with over 20,000 citizens attending after winning almost every single game in the season, only drawing 4 games in total and zero losses in total. 2003-2012 In recent years, the club North Beach Kemburg has been the runner up of the WNFA Leaders League for two consecutive years from 2005-2006 to 2006-2007. From 2003 to present day, the club has also won the Kemburger First Division three times (2004-2005, 2005-2006 and 2012-13). This has been one of the most successful eras for Kemburg, and they are currently progressing well in the WNFA Leaders League 2014. Their manager, David Walker, has become a Club Legend for his loyalty to the club, despite receiving offers from large Brunanter clubs including FC Donderar, and FC Drenthe of the manager role. The club has also retained its status as one of Kemburg's giants, and is one of the "Big 4" up to date. King Edward I, the King of Kemburg, being a large fan of the club bought a 20% stake of the club in 2012, and invested a large amount of money into the club. This action disappointed rival fans and lowered his reputation among large football supporters living in Kemburg, however no protests have been held. 2013-14 season The 2013-14 season saw the large sports club and stadia owner, Walker Leaf Sport buyout 80% the club for a fee thought to be around £K80 million. He promised NBK's fans he wouldn't transfer the club's best players over, and instead build on the current squad, and has kept that promise. Walker Leaf Sport have brought in some good signings, and invested a large sum of money into the club, however most of it was not spent. A managerial change was expected, however after David Walker was kept as the manager. This was thought to be influenced by the fans, as many saw Walker play for NBK, and many quoted "Walker is a true legend to North Beach Kemburg". In the January transfer window, the club brought in some high profile and reputable players, including Battery FC defender Andy McCarthy for £1.5 million which also saw Martin Visser go in the other direction. Brunant striker Hamid Asma also signed a contract, and will join the club at the end of the 2013-14 season. The final signing for North Beach was the reputable Libertan defender Hans Olsen, who moved to the club from large Libertan club, Contra United, for a hefty €5,000,000 Squad North Beach Kemburg's squad mainly consists of players under the age of 24, most often players that have developed through NBK's youth system. Some of these players have played in lower divisions, giving them a taste of first team football. Current squad |} Staff *President: Prince James *Manager: David Walker *Assistant: Adam Walker *Coach: vacant *Coach: vacant *Head Scout: vacant *Captain: Matt Boyd Notable former players * Arthur Vos (2005-2006) Managers *David Walker (1998 - present) Kits and logos North Beach Kemburg currently use a Blue shirt, that has been compared to the English Premier Division side Chelsea. It has a major kit sponsor of Kemergy, and the kit manufacturer is Puma, after recently swapping from Adidas at the start of the Kemburger First Division 2013-14 season. The club formerly had a blue and white striped kit, which was sponsored by the Maxi Group. File:Northbeachkemburg.png|2000-2014 File:NewNBK.png|2014-''present'' File:NBK jersey.png|2013-14 Away Jersey NBK Reserves North Beach Kemburg Reserves are the reserve team for North Beach Kemburg. They are one of the highest rated reserve teams, and have featured many stars including Kemburg's key player Mike Murray when recovering from injuries. They currently play in the Kemburger Reserve First Division, which is the top tier of Kemburger Reserve football. NBK Reserves are one of three reserve football clubs that are Professional club. Many youth players formerly played with NBK Reserves, before Young Birds, a football club in the U-18 Kemburger First Division was founded. Young Birds represent North Beach Kemburg, and are also the name of North Beach Kemburg's academy. This saw NBK Reserves fall, and were almost relegated to the Kemburger Reserve Second Division, but managed to avoid the drop and with the First team gaining more high profile players, and the Reserve team getting the clubs older players, they regained their status as a major Reserve club, and a title contender for the Kemburger Reserve First Division. Youth academy North Beach has one of the best youth academies in Kemburg. Many talented players have come through the ranks at the academy, or have been bought by the club at young ages. The academy, which goes by the name of the "Young Birds", is split into five teams. The teams are U-10, U-12, U-14, U-16 and U-18. Many are loaned out to smaller clubs, most commonly in the Kemburger Second Division or the lower divisions in England and France. Club honors *'First Division': (10) 1988-89, 1992-93, 1995-96, 1998-99, 2000-01, 2004-05, 2005-06, 2012-13, 2015-16 *'First Division runner-up': (11) *'KFA Cup': (8): see KFA Cup page Records *'Biggest Win' North Beach Kemburg 13-0 Avaley Park FC. 17 September 1988 *'Biggest Defeat' North Beach Kemburg 1-5 Kemburg City FC. 8 December 2008 *'Longest Win Streak' 21 games. 2001-02 Kemburger First Division *'Longest Unbeaten Run' Full 2001-02 Kemburger First Division *'''Largest Attendance '''56,000 (including standing) 19 October 1952 v Kemburg City FC Category:Football club Category:Beachside